Once Upon A Dream
by UkeXerxesBreak
Summary: "Maybe it isn't. Maybe you just woke up from a dream, Leo." LeoxOC Please enjoy  Rated T for... Leo's mouth? xD


Please enjoy this quickly written fanfic. I decided that I needed to write a story because I haven't written in a while. This fanfic has the lyrics to Once Upon A December. Everyone knows that show, right? xD And let's hope my computer doesn't crash and delete all my stories again.

Once Upon A Dream

* * *

><p><em>Dancing bears, Painted wings…<em>

* * *

><p>Leo rolled over in his bed, not hearing the sounds of the rain outside his window. As he fell asleep, the vision changed until he stood in a beautiful lit ballroom. He looked down at his clothes, seeing that he was in a nice pair of black dress pants and a silk black overcoat with white ruffles at the sleeves.<p>

"What the hell…?"

Leo looked up to see people dancing around, almost not even noticing the teenager.

* * *

><p><em>Things I almost remember…<em>

* * *

><p>He looked around, standing on his tip-toes. Leo tried his best to look over people's heads.<p>

"Uh. Excuse me." He tried to get by a young couple, as they wouldn't budge. He glared, but as he did so, he noticed that his glasses were gone and his hair was pulled back by a red rose. He instantly reached up to pull out the hairpiece.

"Master Leo, don't remove that pretty hairpiece."

Leo jumped around to see a young man with black hair that reached just below his chin and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a blue suit with a nice ebony cloak.

"Who… are you…?"

* * *

><p><em>And a song that someone sings, Once Upon A December…<em>

* * *

><p>"You don't remember?" the man said as he stepped towards Leo.<p>

Leo only shook his head. He knew he couldn't run with all the people dancing around them.

He tried to avoid eye content with the man.

"Do you want to dance, Master Leo…?" the man asked holding out a hand.

* * *

><p><em>Someone holds me safe and warm…<em>

* * *

><p>Leo slowly told his hand and was quickly pulled to the man's chest. He blushed as he hit his head lightly against the warm chest.<p>

The man held onto his hand as if he was a lady. Leo wondered why he even took his hand in the first place.

"Master Leo, put your hand on my shoulder." Leo blushed a little more feeling the taller brunette put his hand on his waist. He slowly put his hand on the man's shoulder and couldn't help but ask,

"Like this…?"

The man smiled, "I don't know. You're the one who taught _me_ how to dance."

Leo stared at him shocked.

* * *

><p><em>Horses prance through a silver storm…<em>

* * *

><p>The man slowly started moving, leading Leo.<p>

Leo stumbled a few times, he was never much of a dancer. He heard the doors open and he looked over his shoulder.

To his surprise, he saw Lotti came into the ballroom with two other men and two other women. After them, he saw a younger Gilbert and Vincent with a little boy enter the room. Then, Glen Baskerville and Jack Vessalius joined the room.

"What the hell?"

Leo broke away from the man and turned to face the people who entered the room.

"What are you doing here? Jack Vessalius! Glen Baskerville! Gilbert! Vincent!"

Leo went forward to talk up close and personal, only not to be able to get though the dancing crowds.

"Damnit! Move!"

Leo felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned to look at the man. The only one who seemed to notice him.

"Why won't they move?"

The man only shrugged and pulled Leo back to him.

* * *

><p><em>Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memory…<em>

* * *

><p>As the two danced, Leo kept trying to keep his eye on the characters that weren't from his time.<p>

They paid no mind to him. He tried his best to watch all of them until he felt the man's hand tighten around his waist.

"Do I bore you, Master Leo?"

Leo looked at him, "Will you stop staying 'Master', it's annoying. And no. I'm only watching them."

The man frowned slightly, "That's rude."

Leo blinked, no one ever told him his mistakes besides Elliot, of course.

"Ahhh…"

* * *

><p><em>Someone holds me safe and warm…<em>

* * *

><p>The two spun in circles with the crowds of couples.<p>

Leo could only every once in a while see the people that entered moments ago.

"This has to be a dream…" he said aloud.

"Maybe it isn't. Maybe you just _woke up_ from a dream, Leo." The older male said making Leo dip back.

That made the pretty little brunette wonder what was real and what was a dream. Maybe this was real, but it couldn't be… Glen… Jack… This man… Who looked so familiar.

"Leo, don't be afraid to be close to me…"

The man pulled Leo a little closer until Leo could press his cheek to the man's chest.

Leo closed his violet eyes, feeling the warmth.

_... Hain…_

He opened them suddenly when that name came to mind.

* * *

><p><em>Horses prance through a silver storm…<em>

* * *

><p>"Hain… That's your name."<p>

The man- Hain- nodded. "Finally… you remembered… Master Glen…"

Leo pushed away from him when he called him that.

"N-no. That isn't my name. Leo. Leo is my name. Glen is… Glen is…"

Leo couldn't think of a word to place on the Baskerville.

Hain blinked at Leo, tilting his head at him.

* * *

><p><em>Figures dancing gracefully, Across my memory…<em>

* * *

><p>Leo stared at Hain. Almost wanting to rant and rave at him for calling him 'Glen'.<p>

"I'm sorry, Leo…" Hain stepped forward to place his hand onto Leo's cheek.

Everyone around them kept dancing and mixing. The child that entered with Gilbert and Vincent watched the scene though. "Master Glen… Is that your vessel?" The child looked up at the Lord.

Glen only slightly looked at the scene, "Yes."

"And that's the future me?"

"Yes."

The child only blinked and slowly looked away. He was only a fragment, after all.

* * *

><p><em>Far away, Long ago…<em>

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Leo…" Hain repeated.<p>

Leo looked away from him, he was so confused. This all felt so real, yet so much like a dream.

"I… forgive you."

Hain smiled and took hold of Leo's hands.

"Memories flooding back…? Of this past life…?" he asked.

Leo only nodded.

* * *

><p><em>Glowing dim as an ember…<em>

* * *

><p>All the candle lights flicked as the crowds of couples danced.<p>

Leo only stood there, holding hands with Hain.

_Hain Baskerville…_

_Lotti Baskerville…_

_Zwei Baskerville…_

_Lily Baskerville…_

_Fang Baskerville…_

_Doug Baskerville…_

All their names came flooding back to him.

He fell against Hain, his head was burning.

"Leo… You are nothing like Master Glen…" Hain mumbled into Leo's ear.

Leo only faintly heard him though. It all hurt…

* * *

><p><em>Things my heart used to know…<em>

* * *

><p>"I know all of you… That day… The orders…"<p>

Hain only listened to Leo ramble, patting his back.

"What Glen did to you…"

Leo slowly looked up.

"How can you still be loyal to him…?" Leo's head fell back against Hain.

"You know all the reasons, Leo." Hain said continuing to pat and rub the younger's back.

* * *

><p><em>Things it yearns to remember…<em>

* * *

><p>Leo closed his eyes tight. His head was throbbing painful. He thought it might explode. Hain rubbing his back only calmed him a little bit.<p>

All those memories…

Memories that weren't even completely his.

"Hain… Hain… Hain…"

He couldn't help but continually say the name.

He was trying to remember it _all._

* * *

><p><em>And a song that someone sings…<em>

* * *

><p>Leo took a calming breath and completely stood up.<p>

"Are you ok?"

He nodded slowly. "I'm fine."

Hain nodded and brushed some of Leo's hair back behind his ear.

Leo didn't know what to say to him now.

* * *

><p><em>Once Upon A Dece~em~ber…<em>

* * *

><p>"We're not coming for you yet."<p>

Leo blinked at that remark. "What?"

"Enjoy your life for now, Leo."

Hain leaned towards Leo and placed a kiss upon his lips.

"I love you.."

Leo's eyes widened. "Hain, I-"

* * *

><p>"LEO, WAKE UP!"<p>

Leo bolted up from his bed to see lightning flash outside his window. "What the hell is it?" he growled at Elliot, who was standing over his bed.

"You were talking in your sleep." Elliot's eyebrow twitched.

Leo's eyebrow raised. "So? You talk in your sleep too…. Wait. What was I saying?"

Elliot sat on the edge of the bed. "Nothing really. Just 'Hain. Hain. Hain.' Who's Hain, by the way?" Leo only blushed. He was glad that it was dark so Elliot couldn't see his face by much.

"I see."

"What were you dreaming about?" Elliot asked.

Leo shook his head, "It's nothing, Elliot."

* * *

><p>"I still say we should just take him now." Lotti said standing on a tree branch. Lily was beside her clinging to her cloak. Fang and Doug stood on some branches down lower, listening. Zwei was sitting beside Hain.<p>

"No. Leo needs to stay just a little longer…"

"Hey! Hey! Why did you give him that dream?" Lily asked looking over at him.

"I just wanted to hang out with him." Hain knew he was such a lier.

Lotti glared at him, "This has better been a good move."

Hain smiled as he looked though Leo's window, "… Yeah… It was a good move."

* * *

><p>I hope you liked. Yes. Hain is an OC and I adore him. I kinda forgot what his chain was but whatever~ xD I'll remember later. Please review and tell me if there's any spelling mistakes. Oh! And if you wanna learn more about Hain just message me~<p> 


End file.
